Talk:Malcolm Ualas
Okay. First, the schism was known as the Roinn Mór. It occurred in 037.M25 after the Nexusian Queen began to hunt down and capture any Nexusians who began to stray from the Conair Dhiaga, or the Divine Path, which the Nexuians follow to prevent their corruption by Chaos. Second, Tarsus had been colonized as far back as M17, as a world were Nexusians seeking repentance for some failing in their past went to die or harden themselves aganist further wrongdoing. These are subject to change, but don't worry, that may not be for a while. Finally, Draconians didn't get really bad until the Great Solar War in M31. Your character like the rat of the Draconians, could take a long slide down the moral totem pole, so just putting that out there. What I would like to suggest was the Malcolm was a high-ranking Nexusian official, who join the side of the Draconians. You can choose his fate from then on there, but ultimately it's your chose. Keep up the good the work. ;) Vivaporius 15:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit to the top. I meant rest not rat. Vivaporius 15:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) thanks man this helps alot rememeber that im open to solar fedaration changes also do the draconians change any differently like phyiscally? chelseasman93 12:22 October 25th (UTC) They are more demonic in appearance. They live on a lava world, and their cities are made out of nullium (silverfish metal, check out the Xai'athi page for more). The woman look much like the succubus, and men a vampiric or devilish appearance. I haven't added pictures of their appearance yet, so this vague discription is all I have for now. Just evil guys in a fantasy setting, the girl on the Nexusian page should serve as a good idea of what I'm talking about. Hope that helps. Vivaporius 17:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Time for some fun facts! The Nexusian queen at the time was Ríona Caitríona. The Great Purging wasn't a secret project, but instead a widely known public effort to deal with those who could threaten the security of their people. The Nexusians don't really do secret projects. Additionally, while they may have some beef with the Vashti and Iconians, like all Xai'athi, they don't go out and "deal" with them. It's illegal, and Binadamu would have Ríona's head for it. Instead, you could say that Malcolm's parents were amongst those detained, leading him to doubt the true purpose of the Divine Path. Also, the Draconians don't serve Chaos so much as their dabble in it. They abuse their psychic powers for personal gain. That is all. Good job thus far. Wait ing to see the rest. Vivaporius 18:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Excellent! Excellent! I'm pleased with your work. But I must that you should work on your puncuation. It you'd allow me, I'd like go through the article and fix the areas that need the fixing. Other than that, you've done well. Vivaporius 21:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Dude go right ahead it would help make it look so much better chelseasman93 october 25th 8:24 (UTC) Hey, I've fixed most of the problems in the article, but this much I must point out. The Nexusians and the Draconians split peacefully. It wasn't until after the scism that the two began fighting each other. However, I'm waiting to see the rest of the story. You might want to add an infobox, and a general outline before you get to the story. This will give your readers a general outlook on what to expect instead of having to read the entire article to know who and what Malcolm is and what he's about. I'll start expanding on the Nexusian article, and add in the part on the Draconians. Vivaporius 02:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks man i fixed up the whole peacfeul leaving thing but i might need help with thos other things you metioned i hope you continue to help me with this and thanks for the help chelseasman93 October 25th 11:51pm 2011 (UTC) I help for as long as I can. Vivaporius 04:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC)